Finally
by JustMe133
Summary: After getting changed, Sarah never thought she could have anything near a normal life. She didn't realize how wrong she had been… Rated K-plus. SarahxRory. ONESHOT.


**Just a little SarahxRory oneshot that I thought would be fun to do.  
Everyone deserves a happy ending, don't you think?**

**No, I don't own MBAV or its characters. Just a fan :) No copyright intended.**

…

Sarah never thought this day would come. She tried not to let out a girlish giggle as Erica fluttered about her, fixing her hair and touching up her makeup.

"You look so amazing," she said as she finally took a step away from her friend. "Like an… angel." Sarah sighed sadly; she wished she could see what her friend saw.

"I'll just have to take your word for it." Erica nodded sympathetically and smiled at Sarah, grabbing her hands.

"Be happy. This is _your_ day. Embrace it!" Sarah smiled and hugged her.

"I know. And thank you. For everything."

"What are best friends for? How could you have planned any of _this_ without me?" Sarah chuckled as they pulled apart. They both looked up when a quiet knock was heard at the door before it swung open slowly to reveal Ethan and Jane.

"Wow. Sarah. You look… breathtaking," he said, smiling at her. She felt that, if she could, she would've blushed right then. "It's time," he said, holding out his arm for her to loop hers through. She nodded and slipped her arm through his as Erica got in front of them, Jane in front of her. "Ready?" She took a shaky breath but nodded.

"Ready."

...

The room was small, a few people scattered around in the sparse chairs that lined the pathway. Seated were Ethan's parents, Benny's grandma, and Rory's mother; sadly, Sarah's parents were away on business, and could not be here on this wonderful day. Two tables lined the walls; one held decoratively wrapped presents, while the other held a small cake and snack foods.

Music piped in from an unseen source, cuing Jane to begin her stroll down the lane, casually throwing flowers every now and then. Now at the age of 13, her dark purple dress curved along her growing body perfectly. Once she finished with her flowers, she stood on one side of a decorative arch, waiting for the next girl to make her way down.

Erica sauntered out, a dress the same color as Jane's fitted perfectly to her body, short enough to show off her model legs. She held a small bouquet of white flowers that were bound with a ribbon the same color as her dress. She soon came and stood next to Jane, waiting.

Then, the music changed.

A slower, steadier tone began, a song that was all too familiar to the women in the room. Everyone that was sitting stood as Sarah and Ethan entered the room. Ethan, at 19, looked stunning in his black tux, the hint of a purple vest visible underneath the jacket; a white rose was pinned to his lapel. Sarah, though, looked absolutely beautiful. She heard everyone's intake of breath as they saw her.

Clad in a long white dress that had a purple sash around the waist that tied in a perfect bow in the back, she looked simple and elegant. Her hair fell in waves down her shoulders, except for a small portion that was clipped back, showing her face. Above the hair clip fell a long sheer veil. In her hands she clutched her bouquet, which was bigger than Erica's, which was also tied with a purple ribbon. As her and Ethan neared the arch, she finally allowed herself to look at what awaited her.

Standing taller than her in a jet black suit with a purple tie and vest that matched her ribbons was Rory, looking at her with pure love in his eyes. Next to him was Benny, who was also in a matching tux, giving her his trademark smirk. She smiled at them both as her and Ethan neared.

Then, they stopped. Sarah turned to Ethan and kissed his cheek before moving to stand across from Rory; Ethan took his spot next to Benny as they all waited for the man behind the arch to begin talking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring Sarah Crystal Fox and Rory Maxwell Keaner together in holy matrimony, at this most important moment of their lives. If, for any reason, someone should object to this union, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The room was silent as everyone waited for him to continue.

"If there are no objections, I will continue. The rings please?" Erica pulled held out one ring while Benny had the other, dropping them into the man's outstretched hands. "These rings resemble the never-ending circle of marriage, love, and life. Are you ready to take this journey together?" he asked, getting nods from both Sarah and Rory. Dropping one ring into Rory's hand, he began. "Rory, repeat after me. I, Rory Maxwell Keaner."

"I, Rory Maxwell Keaner."

"Do solemnly swear to take you, Sarah Crystal Fox, as my beloved wife, as long as we both shall live."

"Do solemnly swear to take you, Sarah Crystal Fox, as my beloved wife, as long as we both shall live," Rory said, smiling at Sarah as he slipped the ring onto her outstretched hand.

"Sarah," he said, handing her the other ring, "repeat after me. I, Sarah Crystal Fox, do solemnly swear to take you, Rory Maxwell Keaner, as my beloved husband, as long as we both shall live."

"I, Sarah Crystal Fox, do solemnly swear to take you, Rory Maxwell Keaner, as my beloved husband, as long as we both shall live," she said, slipping Rory's ring onto his hand.

"Do you, Rory, take Sarah to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Sarah, take Rory to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Well then, my job is done. You may kiss the bride!" Rory pulled Sarah to him and kissed her softly; they both heard the soft sound of quiet applauding, but ignored it. "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Keaner!" The small group broke out into louder applause as they held hands and smiled at everyone.

Sarah had never been so happy in her life.

…

Sarah and Rory were having their first dance when Grandma had Ethan and Benny pull out a large cloth-covered something.

"I know you wanted to wait for presents, but I just had to show you this," she said with a smile at the newly-married couple. "Congratulations you two; boys," she said, waving her hand so the two young men could pull the covering off. Sarah and Rory both gasped as they saw what was underneath.

They now faced a beautiful mirror. The best part of it was, they could see themselves in it. Erica stood next to Sarah, staring at her reflection.

"How…" Sarah whispered as Grandma hugged her.

"It's enchanted. I thought you deserved to see how beautiful you looked." Sarah smiled at the older woman.

"Thank you." Grandma moved back and Sarah stood next to Rory, who had an arm wrapped around her.

"You look stunning Mrs. Keaner," he whispered to her, kissing her head.

"You do too Mr. Keaner," she giggled, leaning up to share a kiss with him, the whole time looking in the mirror to see how she looked.

Now, Sarah felt her life was officially complete.

…

**Aw yay, happy ending for everyone!**

**At least for the undead vampires who thought their lives were over.**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed this little oneshot!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
